What now?
by strawberryshini
Summary: -hiatus- The son of Ichigo and the granddaughter of Kenshin are in a holding facility for people with incredible powers.  Total OC fic.  Mild language.


Yes, I know I have another one up, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! Yeah…so…I don't own bleach…or Rurouni Kenshin…yeah…

* * *

><p>"Where the hell'd she get that thing?" a dark figure asked to no one in particular, pointing at one of many screens mounted to a wall, showing a video feed to one room in particular in the facility, which was made entirely of the strongest bulletproof glass. Inside was a girl, around the age of sixteen. She lay in a field of grass, her crimson hair spread out around her, listening to a red mp3 player with blue ear buds, eating a purple ice pop, and a little ways away, leaning against a wall of quadruple-layered glass, was a katana. The dark figure was not referring to the katana; strangely, he was referring to the ice pop. It randomly, or so it appeared, materialized in the girl's hand just seconds before. Just like the mp3, in her hand, the katana beside her feet, and the grass, just plain everywhere. It seems like the Monitors should have just gotten used to things randomly emerging from nowhere, considering that it happened all the time in her little area.<p>

"I don't know, sir. Just like the rest of the items in the area, it just inexplicably appeared there," a female Monitor sitting in a black chair replied.

"What's wrong with that one?" the first figure asked, changing the subject, and pointing to a screen next to the first, displaying a teenage boy, probably the same age, who was violently attacking the quadruple-layered bulletproof glass with just his fists. His bright orange hair was just long enough to pull back in a low ponytail, which it was, and his baggy black clothes where torn and dirty. There was a black and white beaded bracelet around his wrist that he really hadn't noticed. If he had, he would have realized why he couldn't break the glass. The girl had one too, the dark figure noted, but she seemed to notice it.

"He," the female Monitor sighed. "He's been like that every day since he was brought here."

"How long's he been here?"

"Um, let me see," the Monitor said, typing quickly on a nearby computer. "Two and a half years and some odd days."

I couldn't stand it. Two and a half years! Two and a half years I've been here, in some stupid glass box. Whenever I stopped caring about breaking out of the box, I'd kept getting mad at the glass, at the people who had brought me here, at myself for letting my guard down. If my grandfather had taught me anything whenever he was around, and sometimes not around, it was to never let my guard down. Ever. So why did I? Was it because I felt comfortable around her? Was it because I thought she could be trusted? If she taught me anything, it was to not trust anyone. I can't believe I trusted her! I'm so stupid. Ugh! I have to get out of here! I have to take my revenge! I have to find my dad! He'd know what I should do. He's got more control over his power. I bet that's why he hasn't been brought here yet. It's the same with Mom. She's got more control over her powers than Dad's got over his. If I could just get the hell out of this damn box!

Yes. I was planning something. You could never tell, even before this place, when I was planning something. They didn't know, he didn't know, that I could see him. That boy. He must be my age, give or take. I watched him. He wanted to get out just as bad as I did; he just showed it a little more. I know I shouldn't trust anyone again, not after her, but I felt like I could trust him. Like he had gone through the same things I had. Like he was just like me. The first thing I had to figure out was the bracelet. How did it come off? It had to come off. How much power was it taking from us? The next thing I had to figure out was just how thick the glass was. This part was critical; I needed to break as much glass as I possibly could with one blow so it would be harder to tell who broke everything. But before all that, I needed to talk to him. Maybe that idea that I planted in the head's mind will begin to drive him insane, until he brings it up, and they make it a reality…

* * *

><p>Yeah, so, I don't know how I came up with this idea, but it's been nagging at the back of my mind for a while. At first it was just supposed to be a Rurouni Kenshin fic, with just Jayashri but then I brought in Nathaniel, who my friend named.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so, I had a red soda, you know one of the ones in the bottles, right? Yeah, my friend (Yes, the one who named Nathaniel) and I where standing in my kitchen, pretending that it was a beer bottle, and, because it was unopened, pretending to smash it on the counter and stab each other with it. Of course, we both forgot that fact, and I tried to open it. The resulting mess looked like a murder scene.<p> 


End file.
